


i'll drink your need

by mattwatson



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattwatson/pseuds/mattwatson
Summary: “Careful, there, sir,” You gently remind him. “You could get in trouble for that.”(i wrote this in an afternoon for a friend! entirely selfish fic combining a lot of my kinks!!)





	i'll drink your need

“Wow.”

You turn around, jumping slightly at his voice. He’s stood by the doorway, looking far more formal than you’ve seen him in a long time, dressed in some black suit he bought to wear to a wedding years ago. The shirt is a little tight on him now, clinging to his waist gorgeously - and the trousers are hugging his thighs rather nicely, too. He’s even got a relatively sensible tie on.

Fuck. He really does look like he stepped right out of your fantasies from back in the day.

“Right back at you.” You smirk as he walks towards you, his eyes scanning your body in a way that makes you repress a shiver. Something darkens in his gaze.

“Yeah, but you’ve seen me wear this before. You look…” He trails off, reaching out to put a hand behind your waist and pull you closer to him. “...I mean, I have no words.”

You feel a flush spread across your skin; you really didn’t think wearing a school uniform would get to him as much as it does. It’s not even a particularly convincing one, really: a white shirt you bought last Halloween for a costume, a black skirt way too short for you to have gotten away with actually wearing at any school existing outside of a porno. Even your hair is in rather ridiculous half-up half down bunches (which you’d come close to taking out because they looked too ridiculous in the bathroom mirror). 

Then again, he’s always liked it when you wear knee-high socks. 

“Careful, there, _sir_,” You gently remind him. “You could get in trouble for that.”

He exhales slightly shakily, grinning down at you, like he’s just remembered what you’re both there playing dress-up for. “You’re right. Sorry about that, um...didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Suppressing a laugh at his terrible ‘excuse’, you take a step back from him. “That’s alright. You wanted to see me, sir?”

Honestly, you weren’t expecting this to ever become a reality anyway. That’s why you’d only mentioned it in passing, phrasing it like a joke while the two of you were two bottles of wine down and discussing things you were always curious about trying in the bedroom. It was actually just to make him feel better after you’d snorted when he’d told you he’d wondered what body painting would be like.

_“What?” He’d asked innocently, an adorable blush creeping up his cheeks. “It’s not that weird!”_

_“No, it’s not! It’s just...you’re such an artist, oh my God.”_

_“Shut up.” A pillow narrowly missed your head from his side of the couch, but he was giggling too. “You’ve made me feel weird now.”_

_You nudged him playfully with your foot. “It’s alright. I’m into plenty of shit that my real life has probably caused, or affected. Like...I used to have crushes on so many of my teachers.”_

You’d expected him to leave it there, honestly. To laugh along and bring up something else. 

You really hadn’t expected him to get off to the thought of it, making you talk about your fantasies in his ear until he’d come all over your hand.

You’re brought back to reality by him clearing his throat. “Yes, that’s right. I wanted to talk to you about your grades. Take a seat.”

He’s trying to use a domineering voice, you can tell, but it’s still so adorably _him_ that you can’t help but smile. Still, you obey, sitting at the desk in your room: cleared of all of its typical belongings in anticipation of what was to come.

He walks around to the other side, placing his hands on the table and leaning down to make eye contact with you. Neither of you were really sure how this bit was going to work - where the boundary was for “ridiculously too far to be sexy” - but you’d laid out a basic structure for the scene so that you weren’t completely improvising.

“What about my grades?” You prompt him, keeping your eyes as wide and innocent as you possibly could. “I know I didn’t do well in that last exam, but I told you, I was--”

“Going through some stuff, I know. You’re not in trouble, I just...I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Even though this was all roleplay, his sincerity still makes your heart swell. He’s falling perfectly into the category of sweet teachers you used to crush on, which makes it all the more realistic.

“Oh, um...yeah, I think so. It was just, um…” You feign awkwardness, acting like you hadn’t scripted the entire scenario with him half an hour earlier. He plays along too, raising his eyebrows gently.

Eventually you break eye contact, looking down at your lap. “I guess I’m just finding it hard to concentrate in...in your class.”

He’s silent for a moment. Your heart is pounding now, like you’re really admitting your crush to your teacher. You keep your eyes focused on the hem of your skirt as you hear him lift up from the table and make his way round to your side.

“Oh? And why is that?” His voice is quieter and slightly deeper now, and it makes your stomach flutter.

“I…” His arms come down on the desk either side of you now, his whole body arching over where you’re sat. You can feel his breath tickling your ear gently.

“Hm?”

“I think, um…” Jesus, he even has you stumbling over your words unintentionally. You squirm slightly in your seat as he remains all too close to you. If you turned your head towards him, your lips would be inches from each other. “I think…”

“You don’t think it’s hard for me to concentrate too?” His gravelly voice is right against your ear now, his lips grazing it gently, and his hand comes down to rest on your thigh. “Coming into my classroom, looking like that...you think I don’t think about you for the rest of the day?”

His hand makes its way further up your thigh, pushing your skirt up your leg. “Is that what you’re telling me? That you’re thinking about me too?”

Fucking _hell_, you can’t take it anymore. You turn your head and grab the back of his, pulling him down into a searing kiss. He moans immediately against your lips, gasping slightly as you curl your fingers around a clump of curly hair.

When you finally pull away he’s practically panting, pupils blown wide with lust. You stand up quickly and he flinches slightly and steps back, his character having the decency to look worried, at least.

“Sir…” You breathe, and you look down - sure enough, the too-tight trousers reveal his hard-on. It’s so much hotter to know this is getting him off as much as it’s getting you off. “I...we can’t…”

“You can leave now, if you want to. I’m not going to stop you.”

You bit back a laugh. _Even in a universe where his character’s taking advantage of you, he still cares about consent._

The laugh dies in your throat, though, when he steps towards you slowly, backing you against the desk. “But I think you need to learn to listen to me.”

There’s that voice again, soft but commanding. It turns you to putty in his hands as he towers over you.

“What do you think?”

You bite your lip and respond by sitting on the desk, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him against you. He gasps shakily at the sudden contact, his clothed cock now pressed flush against your underwear.

“Naughty girl.” He murmurs, and you whine, wrapping your arms around his torso to bring your bodies even closer together. Sure, maybe you were getting a bit bold for the fantasy by being this close to him, but PJ was never one to complain about closeness while getting intimate; he loved to be as close to you as possible while he was making you come undone, with his mouth, his hands, his cock.

He starts rubbing his hips against yours, both of you revelling in the beautiful friction it causes. His lips find your neck and he sucks on the area where your neck meets your shoulder, as your hands find his tie between your bodies and you tug on it, hard. He groans, the vibrations making you shudder. 

“Talk to me, P--sir…” You correct yourself, trying not to get caught up in coming too soon. You don’t want this to be over just yet.

His lips leave your neck and he adjusts his angle slightly, until you can feel what you’re certain is the head of his cock brushing right against your clit. The moan it releases from your mouth is evidently enough to get him to start talking.

“You had a boyfriend, right? James something.”

You raise an eyebrow, not sure where he’s going with this, but willing to play along. “Um...yeah. We used to date.”

“He’s in one of my classes. Always talked about you with his friends, talked about how...how good you were in bed.”

Oh. _Oh_. It astounded you how creative he could be, even while he was in the middle of dry humping you.

“Yeah? Did it make you all hot and bothered, sir?”

He tightens his grip on your hip as he reaches between you to undo his trousers, adjusting until there was only 2 layers of underwear between you. “Drove me fucking crazy. Always talked about how well you took his cock, the little sounds you used to make. Did he ever make you come?”

_Two can play at this game_, you think, smiling sweetly and bringing your lips up against his ear.

“Only when I was thinking about you.”

You feel him twitch against you, and he moans in the way you only ever get to hear him do over the phone, when you’re in different beds and can only use your voices to get each other off. You vaguely file away “use dirty talk with PJ more often” in the back of your mind.

“I wanna make you come, for real.” He pants, and your hips are so in sync with one another that you briefly think he might continue to rub his cock against your clit until you do. But then he pulls away all of a sudden, and you whine, your eyes still squeezed shut in pleasure - until you feel his hands on your hips and a soft, wet feeling against the cloth of your underwear. Sure enough, when you look down, his head is between your thighs. 

“So fucking gorgeous. Can I take these off?” He hooks a finger around your waistband in anticipation, and you run your fingers through his hair and smile.

“What are you gonna do, sir?” You tilt your head, feigning sweet innocence as you watch him palm himself through his boxers. That’s all the permission he needs, evidently, as he tugs them down your thighs. You lift your hips to help him, and he puts your legs over his shoulders as he starts kissing across your inner thigh.

“I’m gonna make you feel so much better than James ever could. Gonna make you fucking scream.”

Before you can reply, his tongue is pressed flat against your clit, and you buck your hips instinctively, your head thrown back in pleasure. PJ had been good at giving head for as long as you’d been together, but something about the desperation - something about the determinedness he has to make you come harder than some made up ex-boyfriend - made it all the more thrilling tonight. You reward him by tugging on his hair again, and the moan it draws from him while his lips are against you just spur you on to grind your hips against him again.

You feel his fingers rubbing against your opening slowly, experimentally, and you almost laugh (_is he really checking to see if I’m turned on enough now?_), but you just rub your thumb against his head affectionately - it really is touching how much he cares about making sure you’re okay the entire time. He pulls his mouth away, leaving you to feel exposed for just a moment, before he slides a finger easily inside you.

“Tell me how it feels,” He says quietly, almost hoarsely, and you look down again to see his eyes burning into yours. You try to maintain the eye contact as he slides out, then back in with a second finger.

“So good, sir...feels so good to have you, ahh, inside me…”

His cheeks flush, but the hand against his cock moves faster. As much as he tries to hide it, you know how much it drives him wild when you talk about him being inside of you. It just makes you even hotter, makes you babble even more.

“Want more, please, sir, I-I want your cock inside me...been thinking about it for so long.”

He looks at you for a moment longer, curls his fingers inside of you one last time, before pulling them out. He stands slowly, practically wincing as he pulls the hand that has now crept inside his boxers out. In a moment of daringness that once again teeters the line of ridiculousness, you take his fingers and put them in your mouth, rolling your tongue around them and sucking, hard. 

“_Fuck_…” It’s comforting to know that he’s just as far gone as you, so wrapped up in the fantasy that inhibitions are completely out of the window. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

You just smile. “Don’t you wanna show me what happens to girls that tease you then, sir?”

He crashes his lips against you and your heart is practically beating out of your throat, so ready for him to fuck you like you really had been teasing him for months. He pulls away and almost trips heading to your bedside cabinet for condoms, making you giggle.

“That’s cheating. There’s no bedside cabinet in the classroom.”

He laughs softly, looking back at you with that adorable grin that the roleplay absolutely did not call for. It makes your heart swell regardless.

“Pretend it’s my desk, then.”

“What kind of teacher has condoms in their desk?”

“Probably the same pervert that’s about to fuck his student.”

You’re both giggling now, brought back to reality slightly by the break in your characters. When he finds one and approaches you again, the kiss is more tender, more PJ - but you don’t mind.

“I love you,” He murmurs against your lips. “Is everything going okay?”

Everything in you aches with the desire to wrap him in your arms. “I love you too. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

“I dunno. I’m not the one sat here in knee socks.”

“Well, maybe next time you should put some on.”

You’re half joking, but he doesn’t immediately reject it. The thought piques your curiosity, but you put it to the back of your mind for now. 

“You gonna fuck me now?”

It’s so casual that it makes him laugh, but he obliges, pulling his trousers and underwear off. “If you insist.”

You cock your head to the side. “Well, you did need to show me what a naughty girl I was being…”

He rips the packet open, and your confidence slips into its typical submission when he gets close to you again. You tilt your head up to make eye contact with him shyly.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.”

The thought of literally anyone but him saying it makes you cringe, but somehow he makes it work. You shift your hips gently back on the desk, feeling your face burn as his eyes scan your entire body. He keeps them trained on where your skirt has folded over, and the exposure forces you to look away. You hear the slick sound of him rolling the condom on, and he picks up the lube bottle from where he left it on the desk.

His soft noises as he lines himself up with your opening draw your gaze back to his face, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted. He slides in slowly, making you gasp, your back arching as he pushes until his hips are flush against your own and all of his length is inside you.

“You wanted this? All of my cock inside you?”

Desire is pulsing through you, and you try to squeeze around him. You must succeed somewhat, because he groans and folds his torso on top of yours on the desk, his forearms propping himself up either side of you. You wrap your legs around his waist once more.

“Feels so good, sir,” You gasp, as he rocks against you. The movement of his hips above yours rubs against your clit and you squirm as much as you can while underneath his body. 

“Yeah?” He asks, his eyes squeezing shut as he thrusts his hips against you. You can tell that he wants to pick up the pace, that he’s ready to just fuck into you until he’s coming, and the thought of him letting go spurs you on to keep talking to him.

“You’re so big, you - oh - I can’t believe it fits inside me…”

He jerks his hips almost involuntarily. He’s always so embarrassed about how much it turns him on when you talk like this, but how can you help it when it fits so well into the situation?

“So much bigger than anything I’ve had before...fuck, sir, please fuck me, I...I wanna feel it move inside me…”

He pushes himself up onto his elbows then, his brows furrowed hard as all of his energy goes into chasing his release, spurred on by your filthy words. He grunts as he fucks into you hard and fast, the sweat under his shirt only making it cling to him even more. You suck your thumb into your mouth quickly and then bring it down to rub your clit, not breaking eye contact with him, but it doesn’t take long for him to knock your hand away and bring his own fingers into your mouth.

“You take it so fucking well,” He groans, as he pulls his fingers from your lips with a soft _pop_. “So much better than I imagined…”

You go to retort, but his fingers have reached down to rub against your clit before you can. You lay your head flat on the desk and let him take complete control, your whole body moving with each thrust of his hips.

“Been thinking about what you look like when you come for months now, never thought I’d - ngh - get to actually see it...you gonna come for me, baby? You gonna fucking come while I fuck you on my desk?”

There are stars on the ceiling as you let go, overwhelmed by his words and his hands and his cock, still moving inside you as he chases his own orgasm. You whisper everything you can think of into his ear as you ride out the aftershocks, his palms pressed flat against the desk as he rocks his hips into you once, twice--

He collapses on top of you, groaning your name and wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you up with him. The two of you sit there for a moment, panting, your face buried in his neck as his breathing gradually slows with yours.

“Wow.” He breaks the silence, and you pinch him playfully, rolling your eyes.

“Is that all you can say this evening?”

“Sorry. I wasted my good material on Teacher PJ tonight.”

You laugh. Everything inside of you feels warm as he tucks a hair behind your ear to kiss your cheek softly.

“Teacher PJ was fun. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, actually. Way more than I thought I was going to. I thought it’d feel weird and that we might have to stop, cause like - y’know. It’s a whole taking-advantage-of-you situation.”

He pulls out of you slowly, pulls you across the room to sit on the bed as he peels the condom off. You prefer not to watch this bit, and you lie back on the bed instead.  
A smile creeps across your face as you think about what he said. “You fucking loved taking advantage of me. With consent.”

The bed dips next to you as he lays next to you. “You fucking loved being taken advantage of. With consent.”

“Well, that is why I suggested it.”

You can visualise the way he rolls his eyes without even turning your head. Still, he wraps an arm around your waist and hums gently into your neck.

“So, what I’m hearing is...you want me to keep the suit?”

**Author's Note:**

> everyone waiting for me to finish one of the 30 incomplete ryatt fics i've been promising when i upload a kickthepj fic instead: am i a joke to you
> 
> in all seriousness i think writing all of this in one go helped me get out of a creative slump!! i did this in about 3 hours for a friend and she said i should post it so here we are :-) hope you enjoyed having an insight into some kinks that i'm yet to slot into ryatt fics!!!
> 
> title comes from natural by the driver era because it was the first song about sex i could think of


End file.
